Meu Professor Meu MestreShort Fic
by Mary Lovegood
Summary: Severus Snape está sendo ameaçado de expulsão. Apenas a admiração de uma aluna poderá salvalo deste destino. Ele descobrirá o valor de seus alunos, e o quanto os influenciou. Amizade, carinho, e reconhecimento irão transformalo para sempre!


Essa ficquinha (nome fofinho pra Little fic ) é dedicada à amiga morceguinha Leyla Poth.

Eu à escrevi para contemplar um outro tipo de amor: o amor que é admiração. E eu amo essa menina desse jeito: Amor de admiração, por sua história de vida, sua força, sua inteligência, e seu don de escrever.

Leylinha, obrigado pelas madrugadas à fiu em conversas intermináveis, engraçadas e aconchegantes.

Você minha querida, é uma 'linda' pessoa, uma raridade, como um diamante bruto que se encontra no meio de tanta coisa vazia no mundo.

Beijos!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capitulo único - Meu professor meu mestre.

Ninguém podia acreditar na rapidez em que se deu a morte de Voldemort. Harry, com ajuda de Ron e Hermione, haviam capturado todas as horcrux e acabado com o curto reinado de trevas do Lorde Negro, e agora voltavam à Hogwarts, que durante um ano após a morte de Dumbledore, havia permanecido fechada e agora reabria, abrigando e recebendo novos e antigos alunos, inclusive os que não haviam tido oportunidade de concluir os estudos mágicos durante o fechamento da escola.

A escola passara por um re-arranjo. Antigos professores retomavam seus postos. E dois novos professores assumiam: Lupin, para desgosto de certo professor obscuro, assumia o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. E uma jovem e competente professora americana, Linda Poth, assumiu o cargo de transfiguração e o posto de diretora da Grifinória que foram de Minerva, já que esta agora era a nova diretora de Hogwarts.

Ao lado de Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape assumiu o cargo de vice-diretor da escola. Ele ficara muito aborrecido por não abocanhar o tão sonhado cargo de DCAT, mas a diretora negara-lhe ferrenhamente o posto alegando que não teria outro professor tão competente para colocar em seu lugar.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Durante o banquete de abertura, belo e delicioso como o de todos os anos anteriores, uma aluna não conseguia despregar os olhos do professor sombrio. Ele parecia ter os olhos cheios de raiva e tristeza. E ela certamente sabia o motivo.

Em grande parte, a razão para uma queda tão vertiginosa das forças do mal, fora em decorrência da reviravolta inesperada de Severus Snape que agira desde o inicio orientado por um plano mirabolante de Dumbledore, que tramara sua própria morte em benefício da causa.

Snape fora o pivô do sucesso daquela guerra, e para isso teve que dar cabo da vida de seu melhor amigo. Na verdade, seu único amigo: Alvo Dumbledore.

Ela suspirou em resplandecente tristeza, e se aconchegou mais ao lado do namorado, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro do rapaz ruivo. Não gostava de ver seu professor mais competente triste daquele jeito.

Entretanto, agora, as pessoas dirigiam-se à ele com um pouco menos de medo e um pouco mais de admiração. Finalmente admitam que o homem tinha um valor inestimável para a sociedade bruxa.

- Hermione? – Perguntou a jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos grades e azuis.

- Sim Luna?.

- Ele parece triste. Ainda tem a cara de mal, mas parece triste. – Disse Luna do nada.

- O-o que?

- O professor Snape... Ele deve mesmo gostar de lecionar, já que não foi embora da escola depois de sua absolvição. – Disse a lourinha esbugalhando os olhos.

- É-é... – Disse Hermione envergonhada. Não notara que a amiga estava prestando a atenção em seus olhares para o mestre de poções.

- Acho que ele merecia algo mais. Muitas pessoas se intimidam tanto com ele que acabam esquecendo o quanto ele fez por nós. – Disse a menina loura com o olhar avoado.

- De quem vocês estão falando – Perguntou o garoto ruivo desligando-se da conversa sobre quadribol que à pouco travava com o outro rapaz moreno de olhos verdes.

- Sobre o professor Snape. – Disse Luna com um sorriso tolo.

- Ahnnm – Grunhiram em coro o ruivo e o moreno ao som do nome do professor.

- É que eu e Hermione achamos que ele parece triste. – Completou a Luna com cara de maluquinha.

- Sim... – Disse Mione desconcertada. Admitir que tinha alguma forma de atenção pelo professor lhe fazia sentir vergonha.

Porém, para seu espanto, ela não era a única ter esse sentimento para com o maldoso mestre. Abobalhada ela escutou o amigo moreno, Harry Potter, dizer sobre o professor:

- Pois é... – Falou relutante. – Ele merecia mais reconhecimento. – Agora suas feições estavam contraídas de uma forma tão grotesca, que realmente parecia que o garoto que sobreviveu, havia chupado limão e comido a casca.

- Ai meu Mérlin – Resmungou Rony. – Eu tenho que concordar com Harry. Apesar de ter sido um crápula conosco durante todos esses anos, o homem tem seu valor.

- E ele é mesmo um ótimo professor. – Falou Mione mais aliviada por não ser a única a reconhecer o valor de Snape.

Harry bufou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente à contra gosto.

- Mesmo quando eu achava que ele estava do lado das trevas, eu me lembrava das ultimas palavras dele, me aconselhado enigmaticamente, à treinar oclumência e feitiços mudos. – falou o rapaz azedo.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As aulas começaram.

Todos notaram uma sutil mudança no comportamento do mestre de poções. Ele continuava sádico, malvado e irônico, mas agora tratava os membros de sua casa com mais rigidez, e não mais se fazia cego pelas travessuras destes. Ele também chegara a dar dez ou vinte pontos distribuídos entre as casas concorrentes...

Certa vez, após certificar-se bem de que não havia ninguém remotamente disposto à levantar o braço para responder, o professor voltou-se para Hermione com o nariz torcido e disse:

- Muito bem senhorita sabe-tudo. Diga à classe o texto que você tem decorado do 'livro padrão três de poção avançada', sobre os efeitos da "poção ivizibilis-corpe".

Ao ouvir a resposta extremamente completa e coerente de Hermione, ele bufou e fazendo cara de pouco caso, disse:

- Cinco pontos para Grifinoria.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Os meses passavam voando. Como se alguém houvesse encantado o sol e a lua para que eles corressem mais rápidos pelos céus.

Era manhã do dia dos namorados. Hermione pegava seus cartões. Ela havia se tornado muito popular devido seu envolvimento na ultima batalha. Algumas dezenas de corujas paravam em sua frente e depositavam cartões e presentes. Mas o que ela mais valorizara era um pequeno pingente no formato de uma pequena chave que havia recebido de Rony Weasley. Ela o amava, e ele também. Apertou o pequeno objeto com carinho na palma da mão, agarrou o pescoço do garoto ruivo de deu-lhe um grande beijo demorado.

Todos à mesa observaram com felicidade. Gina e Harry abraçaram-se sentindo a aura de amor dos amigos.

- F-foi pequeno... M-mais de coração – Disse o ruivo enfiando a mão para dentro da gola da blusa e puxando uma corrente com um pingente em formato de coração que continha uma pequena fechadura.

- Ohhh Ron! É maravilhoso. – Disse ela abraçando-o com força. – Ela ainda não podia acreditar que finalmente Ron à correspondia. O garoto passara um bom tempo enrolando até admitir que à amava.

Todos os participantes da queda de Voldemort agora eram reconhecidos e aplaudidos. Luna recebera uma enxurrada cartões, pois ela ainda não tinha namorado. E Neville tornara-se rapidamente o solteiro mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. Ambos os garotos haviam ajuntado à ordem e participado da batalha final.

Todos estavam felizes...

Hermione correu os olhos pela mesa dos professores, algumas corujas sobrevoavam-na obstinadas, e davam rasantes sobre a nova professora de transfiguração, deixando-lhe cartões e presentes. A mulher era muito bonita, e bastava entrar na sala para que todos os garotos pregassem os olhos nela e prestassem à atenção em tudo que valava. Porém, um espaço vazio chamou-lhe a atenção.

Snape não estava à mesa ainda. Onde será que o mestre se metera. Estava sempre, religiosamente, na hora certa das refeições.

- Por onde será que anda o professor Snape? – Questionou Mione aos amigos.

- Você não soube? – intrometeu-se Lilá Brown em tom de fofoca.

- Se eu soubesse de algo eu não estaria perguntando – Disse Mione azeda. Ela ainda não engolia a garota, ex-namorada de Ron.

- Sebe, se algum dia você for professora, será como uma terrível mistura entre Snape e McGonagall. – Disse a fofoqueira enjoada.

Mas o que era uma ofensa soou como elogio aos ouvidos de Hermione, fazendo com que esta suspirasse feliz e se dispusesse a ouvir a insuportável ex-namorada de Ron.

- Desembucha Lilá. Eu sei que você não esta agüentando guardar a fofoca só pra você. – Falou Mione levantando uma sobrancelha curiosa.

Lilá tomou fôlego e despejou:

- Estão tentando afastar o professor Snape. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano reclamaram aos pais da estranharam a "didática" repressiva e dura do professor. E agora, alguns pais estão fazendo um abaixo assinado e mandando cartas ao ministério para afastar o professor, alegando que ele ficou doido depois da guerra e agora desconta suas frustrações nos alunos. – Disse a garota que agora encontrava-se quase sem ar.

- Isso é uma injustiça! – Disse Ron alterado. – Eles só estão fazendo isso porque não conheceram a perversidade do professor antes da guerra! Mais que droga! Por que nos não pensamos nisso no primeiro ano também? – disse o garoto indignado.

O comentário de Ron arrancou gargalhadas dos estudantes próximos. Até mesmo Hermione suprimiu desastrosamente uma risada que saiu como um roncado pelo nariz. Porém, seu senso de aluna 'Caxias', obrigou-lhe à ralhar com o namorado:

- O que é isso Ron! Ele é um ótimo professor! Vocês também admitiram isso uma vez. E só porque ele é mais duro que outros professores, isso não é razão para tira-lo da escola!

- Foram alguns alunos novos da Sonserina que reclamaram. – Disse Luna que havia saído da mesa da Corvinal e agora se espremia em um lugar ao lado de Gina e Hermione. Mas é claro que alguns pais das outras casas entraram em acordo, mas tudo começou com uma reclamação vinda de um aluno da sonserina.

- Mais por quê? – Questionou Harry. – Ele é o diretor da casa ainda...

- Mais não deixa de ser um perverso – Disse Lilá. Além disso, agora ele não defende tanto a sonserina, e não passa mais por cima dos erros deles. O menino que reclamou aos pais, foi obrigado por Snape à beber uma poção do riso, que ele havia feito no lugar da que foi pedida.

- Snape havia dado à tarefa de fazer durante a aula a poção do reflexo. E no final, todos trocariam as poções com os colegas de mesa e as testariam tentando capturar pomos de ouro. Mas este garoto da sonserina, estava sentado ao lado de um lufa-lufa... Vocês sabem, agora os alunos são obrigados a interagir entre as casas... E ele fez a poção errada justamente para implicar com seu colega de bancada... Ai o professor Snape percebeu a tramóia do garoto e deu no que deu. Está sendo ameaçado de perder o cargo. – revelou Lilá.

- Nossa. E porque os pais dos alunos de outras casas estão querendo tira-lo então? Não ouviram essa história? – Perguntou Harry agora interessado na conversa.

- Sim, mas acontece que o professor Snape ainda é o professor Snape – Disse Lilá como se explicasse algo obvio. – Por mais que ele esteja sendo mais rígido com a sonserina, ele não deixa de ser com as outras casas também. Outro dia ele fez um garotinho da grifinória separar um barril de vermes podres dos vermes bons, sem luvas! Só porque o garoto errou uma poção e derreteu o caldeirão. – Concluiu Lilá.

- Mesmo assim ele é um ótimo professor – disse Mione pesarosa.

- Mas porque ele não está na mesa? Ele já foi afastado? – Perguntou Ron.

- Não... Vai ver que está com vergonha de ser um morcegão perverso! – Disse P Lilá Brown às gargalhadas

- Quem esta com vergonha senhorita? – Disse uma voz gélida no cangote da garota.

Lilá não teve coragem de voltar o corpo para observar quem havia falado. Ela na verdade já sabia quem fora.

Snape havia entrado sorrateiramente pelo salão, e como o grupo estava na ponta da mesa perto da porta, Snape pode pegar o final da conversa.

- N-ninguém s-senhor p-professor. – Disse a garota atrapalhada.

- Pois bem. Menos 10 pontos da sua casa por não responder à pergunta de um professor – Disse o homem malevolamente, e caminhou para a mesa dos professores com a capa ondulando como se flutuasse.

- HaHaHaHaHa! – Hermione riu quando o mestre já estava longe. – Você tem que admitir Padma, que ele tem atitude.

- É um morcego velho e seboso isso sim! – Disse a garota em um sussurro enquanto observava o mestre tomar seu lugar à mesa.

Quando chegou à mesa, uma bela coruja americana sobrevoou-o.

- Olha lááááá – Disse ela baixinho cutucando Ron, para desgosto de Hermione.

- Qui é? – Respondeu malcriado o garoto que agora já estava voltado para Neville e Harry comentando um lance de quadribol.

- Olha lá o professor Snape recebeu uma coruja! – Disse Lilá com um meio sorriso.

- Grande Lilá Brown. Que bom que você já reconhece o que é uma coruja. – Disse Ron enjoado enquanto puxava a namorada mais para si, e fazendo com que esta abafasse uma risada satisfeita.

- Não é isso seu grosso! Preste a atenção! É um embrulho no formato de coração! E ele tem um cartão rosa! – Disse ela soltando uma gargalhada sonora. – Quiá quiá quiá!

A turma toda voltou-se para observar o estranho fenômeno. E notaram que a maioria das mesas também observavam atentas, o estranho professor recebendo um presente de dia dos namorados, olhavam-no com carinhas suspeitas e soltavam risinhos abafados.

Por um momento, quando o professor pegou o embrulho, ele exibiu uma carranca mortal. Porém, quando arrancou feroz o cartão do embrulho e abriu para ver quem havia mandado tão repreensível presente, ele estacou a face, e pouco à pouco, linha após linha lida, ele foi desfazendo a carranca e adquirindo um rubor suspeito na face. Obviamente quando se tratava de amor e paixão, o velho professor espião não sabia disfarçar suas emoções.

Ele voltou levemente a cabeça para o lado da nova professora de Transfiguração, como se quisesse comprovar o remetente do presente. E para seu desespero, a linda professora lhe acenou e sorriu abertamente.

Depois deste acontecimento, muitos alunos viram os dois professores em conversas que findavam-se rapidamente com a aproximação de alguém, e em encontros no casuais no "Três Vassouras", onde eles sempre procuravam mesas afastadas para conversar, e sempre sentavam-se em cadeiras próximas uma da outra.

Certa vez, ao voltar de um desses passeios à Hogsmad, a professora aparecera no castelo com um pesado pingente de safira pendurado numa grossa corrente de prata.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Com o passar dos dias, às pressões dos pais dos alunos do primeiro ano se intensificaram. E até a desprezível Dolores Umbridge apareceu para meter o bedelho. A velhaca foi vista saindo da sala de diretora McGonagall Batendo os pés e ameaçando fechar a escola.

Como já era de se esperar, professor Snape não cedeu um milímetro de seu comportamento. Permanecia implacável e intocável. Sempre infernizando os alunos relapsos e preguiçosos, e imparcialmente distribuindo e retirando pontos das casas favoravelmente à sonserina.

A situação foi à cada dia se deteriorando. Pais insatisfeitos eram vistos entrando e saindo da escola. E um novo comportamento pode ser captado no professor:

Ele comparecia cada vez menos às refeições, optando por fazer as refeições longe dos alunos, que agora não paravam de cochichar sob sua suposta expulsão do colégio. Quando aparecia, geralmente nos cafés da manhã, sua face, que anteriormente era só vazio, esboçava uma expressão dura e desgostosa.

A prova mais cabal de que a situação tornara-se insustentável, fora a aparição de um grupo de pais durante uma aula de poções avançadas. Harry, Ron e Hermione presenciaram juntamente com outros alunos, as ofensas e ameaças dos pais insatisfeitos contra o professor inerte, e 'aparentemente' intocável.

Após esse acontecimento, McGonagall interferiu afastando o professor para uma função submissa, no auxilio à reposição de estoque da enfermaria. Tarefa esta que o professor sempre cumprira sem acumulo de cargo adicional.

Em seu lugar, foi colocado um jovem professor, ao qual, se colocado ao lado de Hermione para um desafio de quem sabe mais sobre poções, este certamente este iria passar vergonha.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- No final de semana será a votação do conselho escolar para decidir se o afastamento do professor Snape será definitivo. – Disse Lilá em meio ao delicioso café da manhã de segunda-feira.

Hermione soluçou e engasgou com o chocolate quente. Quando recuperou-se do susto, ela perguntou:

- Como assim????

- Será no domingo. Aqui na escola. Viram os pais com petição de expulsão, o ministro da magia, chamarão também o conselho de professores e descerão os quadros dos ex-diretores para formar o conselho ancião. – Revel Lilá.

Hermione não entendia como a garota podia ser tão bem informada desses assuntos da escola.

- Professora Sibila me informa. - Lilá disse enigmaticamente à Hermione.

- Sabia que ela era uma velhaca fofoqueira. – Disse Mione apenas para alfinetar Lilá.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – Disse Mione cutucando as costelas do namorado e batendo no ombro de Harry.

- Nos já estávamos sabendo Mione. Só que achamos melhor não lhe contar, porque obviamente você ira ficar chateada. – Disse Gina Weasley.

- Eu??? Mas porque? Se vão chamar todas essas pessoas é porque estão querendo julgar de forma justa a questão. Além disso, os Professores e os ex-diretores certamente estarão à favor do professor Snape. – Disse Mione feliz.

- Acontece, que nesse tipo de conselho, os pais somam dois votos em contraposição por causa do balanceamento. O do ministro um, dos professores um, e dos diretores um. – Esclareceu Lilá. – Se os pais que querem a expulsão são dois pontos contra Snape. Mais o ministro que com certeza votará com seus eleitores, os pais dos alunos, isso soma três votos. Ou seja, maioria. – Concluiu Lilá arregalando os olhos.

Mione não podia acreditar. Era uma injustiça! Sentiu o braço do namorado agarra-lhe a cintura e puxa-la. Ela entregou-se ao ombro do moço e sentiu duas grossas lágrimas escorrendo-lhe dos olhos.

Todos silenciaram.

Ela passou o rosto no ombro de Ron para enxugar as lágrimas e levantou o rosto resoluta:

- Deve haver algo que possamos fazer! – Disse ela.

- Mione, você ouviu. Não depende mais de nos. – Disse Harry simplesmente.

- HARRY! ELE TE AJUDOU! ELE AJUDOU À TODOS! – Disse ela histérica.

Se havia algo que Hermione Granger não poderia suportar era injustiça. No passado seus amigos haviam sofrido quando a garota indignada resolvera libertar os elfos domésticos. Ela só parara de lutar pela libertação destes quando à contra gosto ouviu dos próprios seres que não queriam de forma alguma a liberdade, sendo que estava na índole deles servirem aos bruxos.

- Eu sei Mione! Desculpe, mas não consigo ver onde podemos ajudar. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa eu juro que faria – Disse Harry.

Pobre Harry. Antes tivesse ficado calado.

- Faria??? – Perguntou Mione com uma sobrancelha sugestiva levantada.

- Agora agüenta Harry – Disse Ron divertido.

- Mais para que droga serve ser o "garoto que sobreviveu, e sobreviveu de novo" se você não pode influenciar as pessoas? – Disse Mione conspiratória. – Harry! Você não vê? Você é um ícone do mundo bruxo. Você forma opiniões! Você já fez isso antes. Pode fazer de novo!

- O que???? Olha eu não vou... – Ia dizendo Harry, mas foi subitamente interrompido.

- Você prometeu Harry! – Repreendeu Mione.

- Ta bom – Concordou o desgostoso "garoto que sobreviveu". - Pode explicar seu plano?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mione era muito inteligente, e sabia que quando Harry derrotou Voldemort, ele, mesmo à contra gosto, havia se tornado um herói e um ícone respeitado. Ela explicou à Harry que se ele se manifestasse à favor de Snape, a maioria dos alunos iria acompanha-lo em sua opinião. Dessa forma, poder-se-ia fazer uma pressão contundente contra o conselho de pais, e talvez até acabar mudando a opinião da maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano, que sempre tremiam e felicitavam Harry quando este se aproximava.

De certa forma, ela e Ron também eram considerados heróis, e se todos se postassem à favor do velho e azedo professor de poções, com certeza ele permaneceria na escola.

Junto à essa idéia, Mione descobriu extasiada, em uma exaustiva pesquisa nos arquivos escolares, que esse tipo de conselho já havia se reunido anteriormente, e que os alunos da escola tinham direito de opinar se assim desejassem. E o melhor de tudo, teriam o poder de dois votos, pois eram a parte diretamente afetada pela decisão. Porém, para que os alunos pudessem votar, eles deveriam organizar uma petição ao ministério e à diretoria da escola, e só teriam os dois votos à favor ou contra, se juntos fossem a maioria dos alunos.

Ao descobrir o fato, Mione prontamente elaborou a petição, e deu saltinhos de felicidade quando recebeu na manhã de quarta-feira uma coruja do ministério, e um recado de McGonagall dizendo que a petição havia sido aceita, e que os alunos deveriam se organizar para a votação no domingo.

O tempo voava. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, e Neville, haviam elaborado panfletos à favor do professor, que corriam por baixo dos panos pela escola. Harry organizou uma reunião na sala precisa, convocando todos os alunos para uma discussão na sexta feira, uma hora antes do jantar. Nos folhetos havia a data e a hora da reunião, a localização da sala precisa e o que deveriam fazer para entrar.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A sexta feira chegou como num passe de mágica. Hermione entrou na sala precisa atrasada, pois havia alguns papéis de sua argumentação no dormitório. Quando entrou não pode conter um soluço de surpresa.

A sala precisa transformara-se em um gigantesco auditório em forma de arena, e que agora fervilhava de alunos de todas as casas. Certamente todas as salas comunais estavam completamente vazias.

Ela desceu ao centro da arena abraçada aos papéis de sua argumentação. Colocou-se ao lado de Harry, Ron, Luna, e Neville. E observou à sua volta. Todos conversavam e discutiam o assunto sem prestar à atenção que a mesa organizadora já estava completa.

Harry levantou-se. Bateu palmas para chamar a atenção da multidão. Alguns sonserinos olharam-no com cara de deboche, e a maioria não prestara a atenção. Então Neville pegou um martelo de madeira que estava em cima de um púlpito e bateu três vezes com toda a força em um pequeno circulo de madeira. O martelo só poderia ser encantado, pois o barulho pareceu ecoar na alma de todos exigindo silêncio. Rapidamente ele soltou o objeto e seu rosto borrou-se de vermelho, mas mesmo assim ele disse alto:

- Silencio todos que Harry irá falar!

Harry olhou abobado para Neville e agradeceu.

O silêncio agora era perturbador.

- Convocamos essa reunião para discutir a questão da expulsão do professor Severus Snape.

O Silencio quebrou-se com um burburinho de desagrado ao ouvir o nome do mestre.

- Silencio! – Disse Neville batendo mais uma vez o martelo.

Todos calaram.

- Estamos aqui para defender a permanência do professor! – Disse Harry com uma careta não muito convincente.

E logo alguém no fundo, um aluno da Corvinal, gritou:

- Queremos ele fora!

Ao ouvir o garoto, Ron levantou exaltado e disse:

- Escutem! Snape é um crápula! Um sádico! Ele é imparcial! Veste-se como um 'urubu-rei'! Esta sempre atormentando à todos que não são da sua casa! Mas ele ajudou a derrotar Voldemort!

- Ron – Chamou Luna baixinho. – Por favor, não tenta defender mais não... Assim você só piora a situação, e em vez de garantir a permanência dele, agente acaba garantindo a expulsão. – Completou ela com os olhos desvairados.

- Isso Ron, cale a boca sim? – Disse Mione azeda.

A fala de Ron provocou risos e murmúrios. Até que um Grifinorio do ano deles, Simas Finigan, levantou-se e disse:

- Ele ter ajudado na guerra não significa que ele seja um bom professor! Como Ron disse, ele é imparcial. Ele é injusto com as casas que não a Sonserina.

- Simas, você sabe porque o professor Snape esta correndo o risco de ser expulso? – Perguntou Luna sonhadora.

Simas mexeu-se incomodamente na cadeira. E respondeu:

- Sim. Porque ele fez um sonserino do primeiro ano beber uma poção que havia sido feita para mexer com um garotinho da Lufa-lufa.

O auditório silenciou-se.

- Mesmo assim ele protege mais os alunos da casa dele, e raramente dá pontos para as casas concorrentes! – Disse Cho Chang levantando-se alterada.

- Eu também não vejo o diretor da Corvinal distribuindo todos os pontos que os alunos das outras casas mereceriam – Cortou Gina Weasley mordaz à garota chatinha que levantara-se.

- Eu gosto do Professor Snape – Disse um sonserino do ultimo ano. – E acho ele muito justo. – Completou ele com um sorriso cínico.

- AHHHH, Claro que você gosta dele! Ele sempre está distribuindo pontos à rodo para sua casa! E aposto que ele nunca te mandou separar vermes sem luva, ou então passar a limpo os arquivos da escola à mão! – Disse um garoto da Lufa-lufa com cara de raiva.

- O professor Snape é justo. Ele faz apenas os imbecis que vivem derretendo caldeirões e errando poções, fazerem essas tarefas. – rebateu o garoto da sonserina.

- Esperem! – Disse Harry em voz alta. – Quem aqui da sonserina apóia a expulsão?

Apenas quatro alunos dessa casa levantaram as mão.

- Então acho que o problema maior está entre as outras casas. – Disse Harry baixinho para os amigos.

Hermione apertou a ponte do nariz. Como seus colegas de escola podiam ser tão cabeças-ocas???

- Mione, acho que só a presença ameaçadora do próprio Snape conseguiria obrigar todos à votarem à favor dele – Disse Luna Pesarosa à amiga.

Foi então que Mione levantou rapidamente a cabeça que pendia desapontada para baixo. Ela decidiu levantar e agir.

Caminhou entre as cadeiras com um olhar ameaçador até chegar ao pequenino que havia sido obrigado à beber a poção do riso. Colocou as duas mão sob a carteira do moleque e perguntou ameaçadora:

- Senhor, ah, como é seu nome?

O garotinho engoliu em sego e disse com o narizinho empinado:

- Juan, descendente da família puro sangue Gonzáles da bela Espanha.

- Eu não perguntei sua nacionalidade e nem se sua família é mestiça ou não! Limite-se a responder minhas questões! – Falou Mione autoritária. – Agora me responda! O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfodelo em pó à uma infusão de losna?

O garotinho olhou apavorado e respondeu:

- Asfodelo e losna produzem uma poção de adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a poção do morto vivo! – Respondeu o garoto intimidado.

- CORRETO! – Disse ela.

Rapidamente Mione caminhou para a colega Cho Chang e perguntou com um olhar tenaz:

- Senhorita Chang, em que casos devemos ministrar a poção do Acônito???

- Dois dias antes do ciclo da lua cheia para suprimir a transformação de lobisomens. – Disse a garota à contra gosto. Ela havia percebido o jogo de Hermione, mas não responder corretamente à pergunta era como se rebaixar. E ela era uma Corvinal! Não responderia nada errado se houvesse aprendido a forma correta. E isso ela devia admitir: Snape havia lhe ensinado muito sobre poções.

- Correto! – Disse Mione apontando um dedo agora para o garoto Lufa-lufa que havia reclamado, e perguntou:

- Qual é o ingrediente principal da poção polissuco???

- É um pequeno pedaço da pessoa na qual você quer se transformar – Disse o Lufa-lufa abobalhado.

- CORRETO! – Disse ela com os olhos faiscando vitória. E dirigiu-se agora ao integrante de Sua casa, Simas Finigan.

Em uma perfeita imitação de Snape ela cruzou os braços na frente do garoto e perguntou:

- Senhor Finigan, o que é um benzoar, e para que ele serve?

Finigan assustado, ou surpreso com a imitação (ele não sabia ao certo). Respondeu:

- Benzoar é a pedra tirada do estomago de uma cabra, e ele pode salvar uma vida, pois é agente neutralizador da maioria dos venenos!

- Corretíssimo! – Disse Mione Alegre.

- 50 pontos pra Grifinória! 50 pontos para Sonserina! 50 pontos para Corvinal! 50 pontos para a Lufa-lufa! – Disse ela em voz alta e com uma exaltação feliz.

Todos olharam para ela. Ela abriu os braços e finalmente falou abertamente:

- Onde vocês aprenderam isso tudo? Quem lhes ensinou?

Algumas pessoas mexeram-se incomodamente. Outros olharam para baixo, como se sentissem vergonha de admitir. Mas todos estavam calados.

- Nos não temos que gostar do professor. E por conseguinte, ele não tem que nos amar. A única coisa ele deve fazer... Que ele tem a obrigação de fazer, é nos ensinar. Como professor, a única obrigação dele é nos en-si-nar. – Disse ela calmamente. – E pelo que percebemos aqui, ele vem cumprindo sua tarefa maravilhosamente bem.

Como um pequeno choque elétrico, Ron, Mione, Neville, e Luna sentiram um arrepio com as palavras contundentes de Hermione.

Então Harry levantou-se. Ele sentiu que deveria falar também, pois finalmente ele entendera verdadeiramente, através da fala de Hermione, que realmente Snape merecia continuar na escola.

- Todos sabem como é minha relação com o professor Snape. Eu não posso negar que ele me desagrada. Mas a questão é: Ele é ou não um bom professor? – Suspirou – E pelo que vimos aqui pela demonstração de Hermione, ele é. Por isso, mesmo me desagradando, eu sou abrigado a admitir o valor dele.

Hermione olhou para o amigo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. E isso incentivou-o a falar mais:

- Alem disso, não esqueçamos que ele abdicou de grande parte de sua vida para nos proteger. Ele lutou bravamente, colocando em risco a própria vida para que a 'Ordem da Fênix' despontasse vitoriosa. Ele desperdiçou a felicidade para estar aqui, defendendo o lado do bem.

- Mas agora ele ta tirando a barriga da miséria! – Falou Gina quebrando o clima pesado que havia se instaurado.

Todos olharam-na curiosos.

- AHHHH, vai me dizer que ninguém aqui nunca viu o professor Snape de chamego com a nova professora de transfiguração? Eu mesma outro dia perdi 10 pontos da Grifinória porque peguei sem querer os dois nuns amassos em baixo de uma arquibancada no campo de quadribol!!!

Todos riram de chorar com o comentário. E Gina provou-se realmente uma integrante da família Weasley, pois logo em seguida ela emendou:

E quem diria que ele algum dia gostaria de algo da grifinória? Ta gamadão na diretora da nossa casa! – Disse ela arrancando mais risadas da platéia.

Após mais alguns minutos foi feita uma votação secreta e geral para ver aqueles que eram à favor da permanência do professor no cargo. Espantada, Hermione viu, que mesmo na votação secreta ninguém mais se manifestara contra a permanência do professor mais chato e rabugento de Hogwarts. O professor agora tinha maioria absoluta de aprovação entre os estudantes.

Ao final, Gina Weasley inventou uma outra palhaçada digna de Gêmeos Weasley. Ela fez uma proposta, que Mione achou muito engraçada, e que todos sem nenhuma exceção toparam.

Se a idéia desse certo, a reunião do domingo seria memorável, e seria lembrada para sempre, assim como o dia em que os gêmeos Jorge e Fred Weasley, saíram da escola com suas vassouras depois de terem estourado uma caixa de fogos filibusteiros, e criado um pântano no meio de um dos corredores do terceiro andar.

Mas para a idéia de Gina que desse certo, Mione teria que dar uma palavrinha com a nova professora bonitona de transfiguração, para prender um novo feitiço. E Mione ainda não tinha certeza se a mulher toparia.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Todos os professores assustaram-se com a demora dos estudantes à chegar para o jantar. Perguntavam-se o que estaria acontecendo para que todos os estudantes se atrasassem no mesmo dia, na mesma hora e durante a mesma quantidade de tempo.

A reunião na sala precisa havia se alongado por mais tempo que eles imaginaram. Pois Hermione, que procurara durante toda a semana também por formas de homenagem à bruxos, descobrira que a maior marca de reconhecimento à um bruxo estudioso, era entregar-lhe uma pena de antigo uso pessoal. Ela estava contando à um pequeno grupo sobre esse tipo de homenagem, e para sua surpresa, muitos mais se interessaram. Até mesmo sonserinos procuraram-na para explicar sobre as formalidades e tradições do gesto.

A garota felicitou-se com o amplo interesse dos colegas. Certamente ela entregaria ao professor sua pena mais usada. A que mais carrega o valor de suas conquistas escolares.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hermione conversara com a nova professora, que ao saber de todo o plano, e à quem envolvia, concordara imediatamente em ensinar o feitiço, e manter-se em silencio. A professora ficara muito feliz. E Hermione tinha que admitir, a mulher era corajosa como uma verdadeira Grifinória. Pois nenhum outro professor concordaria em participar de tamanha travessura.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Manhã de domingo. A escola estava vazia. O estranho professor obscuro caminhava para seu ultimo café da manhã na escola estranhando a evacuação do lugar. Ele tinha certeza que durante a tarde ele seria expulso para sempre do colégio.

Não morreria de fome por isso. Pelo contrario, provavelmente, suas pesquisas pessoais renderiam lhe mais dinheiro do que o emprego na escola. Ele recebera muitas propostas de empresas bruxas para trabalhar no campo de desenvolvimento de poções comerciais. Mas o fato que ele odiava admitir, era que realmente gostava de dar aulas, e que apavorar e atazanar aquele bando de cabeças-ocas era realmente divertido e prazeroso.

De certa forma era gratificante também, pois ao final, quando ele via um aluno chegando ao ultimo ano, ele sabia que havia participado da formação deste. E esse aluno provavelmente lembraria dele para o resto da vida, pois sempre que necessitasse fazer uma poção, ele veria em sua mente o velho morcegão o atazanando e cobrando a poção misturada perfeitamente.

- Ola professor – Disse Linda, a charmosa nova professora de transfiguração.

- Ola – Disse Snape com um meio sorriso ousado.

- Pronto para o dia de hoje? – Perguntou a professora alegre.

Snape deu uma bufada. Ainda não se acostumara à bondade e o otimismo de sua companheira. As vezes a felicidade da Grifinória era realmente irritante.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo dará certo. – Disse a professora percebendo o desagrado do mestre.

- Há claro. Tudo dará certo. E o inferno congelará, e Voldemort estará no céu jogando xadrez bruxo amigavelmente com Dumbledore. – Disse o bruxão enjoado de forma cínica e desdenhosa para a bela professora.

- Seu nojento. – Disse ela com um meio sorriso - Estou apenas tentando ser agradável. Mas se quer saber mesmo o que penso: eu acho mesmo que você será expulso. E terá os votos não apenas dos pais e do ministro, mas também do conselho de professores e do conselho ancião. Ninguém mais te agüenta. – Concluiu ela divertida.

A professora já sabia o que os alunos estavam tramando, portanto, tortura-lo um pouco agora só o deixaria mais surpreso na hora da audiência escolar.

O professor sentiu uma pontada com as palavras da mulher, mas dissimulou. Não deixaria seus sentimentos transparecerem nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

Porem, Linda sabia que o mestre sofria. O amor tece estranhas conexões entre as pessoas que se amam. Ele mostrava-se com a cara mais imparcial do mundo, mas ela sentia o coração dele apertado junto com o dela. Ela lhe sorriu tristemente e disse:

- Você confia em mim?

Severus Snape estava confuso. De alguma forma a mulher sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Sentiu-se desconfortável, e não entendeu o porquê da estranha pergunta. Então apenas respondeu sinceramente:

- Confiaria sem medo a minha vida a você sua Grifinória metida e linguaruda!

A moça lhe sorriu. E então disse colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do mestre:

- Tudo ficará bem!

Ele olhou-a com estranheza. Não sabia o motivo, mas agora sentia-se verdadeiramente confortado. Então ele deu um sorriso sarcástico para a mulher, olhou pelo corredor para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto, e puxou-a para uma sala vazia enquanto beijava-a sedutoramente.

Antes de entrar na sala, a professora ainda conseguiu se despregar do beijo ardente para dizer:

- Se nos formos pegos algum dia, ai sim que seremos expulsos.

O mestre só lhe sorriu desentendido e beijou-a novamente enquanto puxava-a para uma deliciosa e prazerosa confraternização entre professores.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Todos estavam novamente reunidos na sala precisa. Hermione ensinava o feitiço para estudantes mais velhos e juntos eles realizavam o feitiço nos estudantes mais novos e inexperientes.

Eles estavam usando o tempo do café da manhã para essa tarefa, e nem se preocuparam em justificar a ausência em massa dos estudantes aos professores.

A audiência iria se dar logo após o café da manhã, para que todos os estudantes estivessem juntos na decisão final.

Enquanto isso, no salão principal, todos estranhavam a ausência dos alunos à refeição. Os professores, a diretora, o Ministro e sua secretária Dolores Umbridge, e os pais dos alunos do primeiro ano, todos, estavam no salão principal naquela manhã juntos em uma mesa única. Os quadros dos ex-diretores de Hogwarts estavam dispostos em cavaletes em um meio circulo à frente da mesa dos professores e seus convidados. Os pais haviam sido convidados para o café na escola, de forma á evitar atrasos na audiência.

Snape e Linda, haviam chego alguns minutos atrasados. Snape que pensara que chegaria em meio a cabecinhas voltando-se para ele, surpreendeu-se. Ele entrou no salão e se espantou com as mesas cheias de comida, e no entanto, com os bancos vazios, sem alunos.

Ele decidira que não tinha mais o que temer, e entrara no salão principal de mãos dadas com Linda. O que causou um pequeno susto e um alvoroço contido entre os presentes.

Quando ficou evidente que nenhum aluno iria aparecer para o café, o ministro questionou Minerva:

- O que esta acontecendo? Os estudantes decidiram desistir de votar?

- Não... Bem... Não sei – Respondeu McGonagall sincera. A diretora não fora avisada do que estava por vir. Mas estranhamente sentia que seria algo benéfico. Então seus olhos cintilaram para o ministro, que arrepiou e se afastou dela temeroso.

- Como assim? Os alunos vão participar da votação? – Perguntou Snape. Ele estava surpreso, mas dissimulou para não parecer bobo.

- Sim. - Respondeu Minerva.

- Eu sou o vice-diretor, e o acusado neste caso. Por que não fui avisado? – Perguntou o mestre irritado.

- A senhorita Granger me entregou a petição à pouco tempo. Realmente não tive oportunidade de lhe falar sobre isso. Eu tenho muitos assuntos pendentes para tratar com você Snape. E com a senhorita Linda também – Disse a bruxa olhando para a jovem ao lado de Snape. - Mas parece que ultimamente vocês nunca estão no castelo quando não tem aula. Alias, isso é muito estranho mesmo, os dois somem ao mesmo tempo até entre os intervalos das aulas quando eu os procuro... – Completou a Diretora com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Severo e Linda acomodaram-se ao ouvir o questionamento, e mesmo desgostoso, Snape limitou-se a resmungar:

- Parece que os alunos querem ter certeza de que eu não terei oportunidade de ficar no castelo.

Alguns minutos passaram-se. Estava quase na hora da audiência escolar. Faltavam apenas dez minutos, quando a bruxa com cara de sapo velho disse:

- Esses monstrinhos estão aprontando! Só podem estar tramando! Só podem! Eu não gosto dessa Granger! Da ultima vez ela me levou à floresta proibida de encontro aquele gigante assassino!!! – Disse Dolores Umbridge ao ministro da magia. Ela ainda recordava-se do ano que passou na escola, e sabia que 'se estavam quietos, era porque estavam aprontando'.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mione olhou para a multidão de alunos na sala, e não pode conte um sorriso. Gina era realmente genial. A idéia era ótima, e tinha funcionado perfeitamente!

- Vamos? - Perguntou ela aos amigos.

Ron olhou-a divertido.

- Sebe, agente vai ajudar o morcego, mas o mais legal vai ser isso. Só quero ver a cara dele.

Harry movimentou-se desconfortável. Não estava gostando daquilo. Mas quando foi falar de seu desagrado, como se previsse, Gina agarrou-o e disse:

- Você está muito SEXY!

- O que? – Harry agora estava perplexo. Teria que tirar isso a limpo. Por que agora, justamente agora, que ele estava daquela forma, que ela escolhera para elogia-lo dessa forma? Ele bufou, mas decidiu resguardar aquele assunto para a intimidade do namoro dos dois.

- Bom... Vamos? – Perguntou Mione novamente, porém agora em voz alta para que todos a ouvissem.

Multidão olhou-a e foi saído vagarosamente da sala. Quando Mione chegou ao corredor. Estranhou, pois estavam todos parados entopindo a passagem pelo corredor. Ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés, e viu que as pessoas da frente pareciam esperar algo.

Ela passou por entre os colegas se apertando. Chegando à frente perguntou:

- Já podem ir! – E riu.

- Acho melhor o 'trio de ouro' ir à frente. – Disse um garoto da sonserina. - Assim, se Snape resolver ter uma recaída de comensal ele atinge vocês primeiro.

Na verdade, parecia que todos estavam sentindo o mesmo que ela. Uma pequena vergonha, misturada com ansiedade. Ela via no rosto dos colegas de escola a transcrição do que estava sentindo. Muitas garotas olhavam umas para as outras ruborizando.

Mas horas! Ela era uma grifinória! Coragem era sua característica mais marcante! Então disse:

- Ahhhh, vamos! – E caminhou resoluta pelo corredor.

Ron, Harry, Gina, Luna, Neville, transpuseram a multidão que andava lentamente e estranhamente montaram uma formação em "V". Como aves migratórias.

Hermione encabeçava a fila, Luna e Gina de cada lado, e Ron, Harry e Neville seguiam mais atrás nas pontas. E preenchendo essa formação estavam todos alunos da escola.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio ao virar o primeiro corredor com todo aquele barulho de passos atrás dela. Todos estavam em silencio numa adequação ao figurino que usavam. Ela sentia que estava andando de forma diferente. E ao julgar pelo barulho que as vestes dos alunos às suas costas faziam, todos estavam andando diferentes também.

Mais um corredor. E uma brisa gelada bateu em seu rosto. Ela percebeu que estava também fazendo uma expressão exótica a ela. Estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e os lábios comprimidos de forma a deixa-la com uma expressão ardilosa e auto suficiente. Ela arriscou uma olhada pra Gina. Ela exibia a mesma expressão. Curiosa, ela voltou-se para Luna, e surpreendeu-se que a garota também estava com a estranha expressão confiante. "Mérlin" – Pensou ela, mas algo à fez suprimir um riso. Ela sentiu que deveria guardar as emoções só para ela.

Estava à uma curva do corredor do salão principal.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- Bom... Este é o horário. Se os estudantes nem mesmo vieram para o café, é porque não querem mais participar, sendo assim não daremos prazo de espera. – Disse O Ministro da magia.

- BLANG! – A porta se abriu com um estrondo, e Hermione foi a primeira que apontou na vista de todos que estavam à pouco desjejuando. Ela ainda estava com o braço que segurava a varinha levantado por ter acabado de realizar um feitiço para abrir a porta.

Snape imediatamente endureceu a postura. Era uma piada? Todos, inclusive os alunos de sua casa haviam se mancomunado para ridiculariza-lo antes de expulsa-lo?

Ela sentiu o poder que emanava daquele momento. A mesa dos professores e seus convidados estava estática. Snape tinha as feições duras. Ela sentiu vontade de rir desdenhosamente do professor, ela sabia o que ele estava pensando, sabia que ele consideva -se expulso, e aquilo tudo uma ultima chacota de seus alunos.

Era um longo caminho até a frente da mesa principal. Suas vestes negras farfalhavam e ondulavam ameaçadoramente.

Ela ouviu o barulho de passos semelhantes aos seus.

Os pais e mestres não podiam acreditar. Dezenas, e mais dezenas, e mais dezenas, de alunos entravam no salão com roupas negras e ondulantes. Roupas 'iguais' às do professor de poções mais temido de todos os tempos. Todos exibiam a mesma postura dura e resoluta, com as passadas largas e os rostos presunçosos e soberbos, e pareciam flutuar com as capas enfunando.

Encabeçando o movimento estava a detestável sabe-tudo Hermione Granger. Talvez ela quisesse vingança por todos os pontos que ele havia suprimido de dar à ela. Talvez ela estivesse dando-lhe o troco por nunca deixa-la falar em sala, já que ele sabia que ela responderia corretamente, não dando oportunidade aos outros de pensar e ter um vigésimo do brilhantismo dela. Snape olhou nos olhos de sua aluna segurando-se para não penetrar em seus pensamentos. Ele estava sedento por saber até onde ia o senso de revanche da tão digníssima sabe-tudo-da-grifinoria.

Hermione parou à frente da mesa e encarou o professor. Não pode evitar de dirigir-lhe um sorrisinho sarcástico enviesado.

"Quando é que esses meus alunos se tornaram tão abusados à ponto de perder o medo do perigo?" – questionou-se em pensamento o Mestre enquanto rangia os dentes de ódio.

O salão estava repleto de Sneipinhos. Era muito engraçado como os alunos das primeiras series pareciam com miniaturas do mestre real, que possuía um metro e oitenta e cinco.

O ministro da magia tomou fôlego e pigarreou. Então disse:

- Muito bem, começaremos pelos pais. Aqueles que a favor da decisão de expulsão do Professor Mestre Severus Snape do cargo de ensino de Poções de Hogwarts levantem as mãos.

Muitos pais estavam confusos ao verem seus filhos vestidos como o professor que eles queriam expulsar, porém, juntos, os votos daqueles favoráveis à expulsão somaram a maioria.

- Dois votos à favor da expulsão! – Concluiu o ministro.

- Agora o voto do conselho de professores, o representante por favor queira manifestar a decisão.

Linda levantou-se soberana e disse com a voz ressoante:

- O conselho de professores vota à favor da permanência e contra a expulsão!.

- Um voto a favor do professor. Agora são dois votos à um. – Disse o Ministro.

- Queira agora o conselho ancião manifestar sua decisão. – Falou o ministro.

O quadro de Dumbledore moveu-se para o retrato do centro, e tomando posição ele disse:

- O conselho ancião manifesta-se favorável a permanência do Professor Severus Snape.

- Muito bem... São dois votos à dois. Eu manifestarei agora meu voto:

- Eu, ministro da magia da Inglaterra voto contra a permanência e à favor da EXPULSÃO – Ele disse aumentando o tom de voz para suprimir o chiado desgostoso que se formou entre os professores. – PORTANTO, SÃO TRÊS VOTOS CONTRA A PEMANENCIA E APENAS DOIS À FAVOR.

Os alunos permaneciam em pé, eretos e todos muito próximos à mesa principal.

- Agora ouviremos a decisão da parte mais afetada envolvida. Lembrando que é a maioria dos votos que valerão para a soma dos dois pontos. Sendo assim, os estudante dessa escola se manifestam à favor da permanência do professor, ou pela expulsão?

E como se houvessem ensaiado previamente, todos estudantes responderam num coro uníssono alto e ressoante:

- (((((((((((((((((A FAVOR DA PERMANENCIA!!!)))))))))))))))

Severus Snape engoliu em seco. Se não tivesse ouvido de forma tão contundente, se a voz dos alunos não tivessem golpeado-o até mesmo com uma pequena corrente de ar, ele não acreditaria. Estava confuso. Podia jurar que seria enxotado da escola! Mas seus alunos estavam ali: Defendendo-o!!!

- Isso é um ultraje! Olhem só para as roupas! É obvio que alguém os estimularam à agir assim! Os alunos não formão um conselho, portanto não podem se reunir previamente para tomar a decisão!!! – Disse Dolores Umbridge esvaziando os pulmões como um sapo-boi.

- Realmente. – Disse o ministro considerando as palavras da secretária – Dessa forma o voto dos estudantes não podem ser validados, de forma que deveremos desconsiderar o voto dos estudantes.

O que se seguiu surpreendeu ainda mais Severus Snape. Em toda sua vida, nada o surpreendera mais do que aquilo. Nem mesmo a volta de Voldemort durante o primeiro ano do pavoroso garoto que sobreviveu, causara-lhe tamanho impacto.

Uma algazarra de vozes nervosas, irritadas e impacientes tomou o salão. Os alunos, todas as centenas deles, incluindo Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Luna Lovegood, e Neville Longbooton, estavam berrando impropérios ao ministro e sua secretária no intuito de defende-lo!

Entre os gritos, ele ouvira Harry dizendo que assim como ele, Severus Snape também era um 'homem de Dumbledore', e que o ministro não passava de um monte de bosta de esplosivins fedorenta. Ouvira Rory Weasley chamando a secretária Umbridge de 'sapa velha cheia de verrugas verdes e asquerosas'. Ouvira Neville Longbooton dizer ao ministro e sua repugnante secretaria que os fariam comer um saco de estrume de dragão que ele havia comprado para adubar suas brotuberas. Viu Luna Lovegood fazendo um gesto obsceno com um dedo e ameaçando contar ao mundo sobre os zimbruabungas (seja lá o que seja isso) que o ministério mantinha trabalhado em regime de servidão como apontadores de lápis para os departamentos. Mas o que mais lhe comov... NÃO ... chocou! Foram as palavras gritadas por sua mais irritantemente inteligente aluna:

- Ele é um ótimo professor! Ensinou para nós mais do que qualquer outro mestre de poções jamais conseguiria sequer desconfiar que existisse! Nos protegeu em tempos de guerra! Ele abdicou da própria vida para ajudar a salvar o mundo bruxo! E o trouxa também!!! – Berrou ela com os cabelos lanzudos balançando de forma selvagem.

- SILENCIO – Retumbou uma voz conhecida. Era o quadro de Alvo Dumbledore.

O recinto instantaneamente silenciou. A voz de dumbledore ainda causava impacto, pois o bruxo morrera à pouco mais de um ano, e a maioria dos estudantes o conhecera.

Vendo que tinha a atenção de todos, o retrato de Dumbledore sorriu amavelmente e em seguida disse:

- Tenham calma minhas crianças... Agora, ministro, será que você poderia colocar-se em uma posição à frente de meu quadro, visto que eu não posso me virar para conversar com você? – chamou o retrato.

- Sim Alvo – Respondeu o homem à contra-gosto e colocando-se à frente de Dumbledore.

- Ministro. A parte mais afetada com essa decisão são os alunos. Olhe para eles – Disse o retrato.

O ministro olhou e perguntou:

- O que tem?

- Ministro, dentro de um ano muitos sairão para a vida fora do castelo. Na verdade, por termos um ano de atraso devido ao tempo que a escola ficou parada, já temos alguns alunos aptos à votar e ter uma vida política. – Disse o quadro dando um suspiro pela conversa enfadonha. Obviamente Dumbledore estava cansado de ter que levar o ministro à razão até depois de sua morte.

O ministro moveu-se levemente para o lado e observou a multidão de pequenos Snapes que lhe fuzilavam com os olhos.

- Alem disso – continuou Dumbledore – Olhe para os mais novinhos. Acha que os pais deles, depois de ver essa comovente demonstração de afeição e reconhecimento pelo professor de poções, irão continuar querendo a expulsão deste?

O ministro voltou o olhar para os pais, que estavam com caras confusas, porém felizes em ver seu filhos tão bonitinhos vestidos de 'mestrinhos'.

O ministro pigarreou incerto. Tomou uma decisão e então disse:

- Bem... São mesmo os estudantes que irão conviver com o professor. Dessa forma, eu não posso desconsiderar o apelo deles. Gostaria apenas de saber se vocês tem certeza de que querem que o professor continue na escola, pois eu não quero mais saber deste assunto novamente – Falou rabugento.

- ((((((((((((((((SIM!)))))))))))))) – Gritaram unissonamente em resposta os estudantes. E começaram a abraçar um ao outro pela vitória.

Snape estava tão perplexo, que quando viu, já tinha aceito um abraço de Linda, sua adorável professora de transfiguração, em publico.

Ele não sabia o que dizer...

Um ou dois minutos se passaram com ele e os outros membros da mesa principal observando a confraternização entre os alunos, até que uma garota de cabelos lanzudos destacou-se e subiu ao púlpito da mesa principal.

Hermione subiu sentindo as pernas tremerem e colocou-se ao lado do malvado mestre de poções.

Ele olhou-a espantado. "Mais que audácia dessa garota. O que ela está querendo?" – pensou o mestre levantando-se.

Hermione engoliu em seco quando o professor, que a pouco estava sentado, levantou-se provando que quando se está à menos de meio metro dele, ai sim que ele mostra sua verdadeira e intimidante altura. Ela sentia também a aura de poder que o homem transmitia. E o fato de ele estar esboçando uma carranca não ajudava-lhe a tomar coragem.

- P-professor – Balbuciou ela.

- Siiiiim? – Perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha desconfiada levantada.

A menina não lhe respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco.

Severus observou-a. Ela mexeu no meio de suas vestes repletas de botões e puxou uma pena muito bonita, mas com aspecto de uso. Olhou-o nos olhos. Ele ainda não havia entendido o que a garota queria. Segurou-se para não usar legilimencia com a garota...

Surpresa.

Ela simplesmente estendeu-lhe a pena.

Ele lembrou-se da coleção de penas de Alvo Dumbledore. Por ser muito respeitado, o bruxo ancião possuía tantas penas, que em um certo momento, elas já puderam ser consideradas uma coleção. No entanto, o velho bruxo guardava-as como sua maior relíquia. Aquele era um ato simbólico muito significativo. E para Severus, aquela era a primeira vez que lhe faziam esse lisonjeio.

Vindo da Sabe-tudo, ele sabia exatamente que ela conhecia o significado deste ato e todo simbolismo envolvido.

Ele estendeu a mão. Ela pousou o objeto em suas mãos. Ele olhou-a. Ela sorriu-lhe e balançou a cabeça como se dispensasse o agradecimento que ele estava tentando de todas as formas dizer, mas que por algum motivo, ele não conseguia.

Havia atormentado a garota e sua turma por tantos anos, que era até surreal todo aquele reconhecimento e admiração por parte dela para com ele.

E mais uma vez, sem motivo aparente ela o abraçou.

- Ela podia fazer isso???? – Perguntou Ron abobalhado e com uma estranha sensação de Dè jávú.

Harry simplesmente deu de ombros e disse:

- É a Hermione. Ela não precisa de autorização para nada.

Snape sentiu uma irritação momentânea com o ato impetuoso da moçinha, mas em seguida, também sem nenhum motivo aparente, ele sentiu o seu coração se aquecer e confortar da mesma forma que anteriormente Dumbledore lhe fazia sentir quando em sua presença.

Ele teve que segurar um ímpeto de afagar fraternalmente o topo da cabeleira da insuportável sabe-tudo. Mas não conseguiu voltar à expressão carrancuda que havia derretido-se com o gesto.

Hermione abraçou o mestre impulsivamente. Mas logo em seguida ela soltou-o e afastou-se muito vermelha. Porém, ficou satisfeita com a expressão suave no rosto do bruxão.

Ela afastou-se e com um sorriso deu espaço à uma fila de estudantes. Uma à um, iam parando na frente do mestre e estendendo-lhe uma pena.

Algumas meninas o abraçavam assim como Hermione, e em todos os casos, assim como acontecera com Mione ele vira-se no impasse de corresponder ao carinho, e sentia nelas a mesma amizade de Alvo.

Aparentemente, todos estudantes haviam aderido também à déia de Mione. Todos passaram para o mestre suas penas mais antigas.

O Mestre, discretamente, colocara as penas que Harry, Ron, Luna, Gina, Mione e Neville, em uma posição contraria às muitas outras. Aquelas seis penas, com certeza, para ele teria um significado mais forte que as outras. Afinal, ele tudo havia feito para que os garotos o odiasse, no entanto, eles passaram por cima de todo rancor, e imparcialmente o presentearam por seu trabalho.

Ao final, os alunos retiraram-se do salão. Já era quase hora do almoço quando o ultimo estudante entregara-lhe a ultima pena e lhe cumprimentara.

Severus estava abalado. Todos saíram. Apenas ele e a bela professora Linda Poth continuaram no salão.

Ele sentou-se e apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e segurou a cabeça olhando para a professora. Então disse com um meio sorriso:

- Você sabia disso não é mesmo?

Ela aproximou-se e sentou-se no colo do bruxo abraçando-lhe o pescoço e disse:

- Só da parte das roupas e da defesa de sua causa.

Ele abraçou a cintura da bruxa e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos desta puxando-lhe o rosto de forma a ficar olho a olho com a bruxinha, e disse:

- Tem certeza que se eu procurar ai dentro eu não vou achar nada? – Disse ele referindo-se aos pensamentos da bruxinha.

- Não seja desconfiado! Eu não sabia da entrega das penas... E se eu soubesse diria à eles para não fazerem isso...

O mestre afastou a testa da testa da bruxa e olhou-a questionador.

- Por quê? – perguntou o morcegão confuso.

- Porque agora o senhor será mais insuportavelmente auto-suficiente do que antes – Disse ela buscando os lábios do bruxo para um beijo.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Severus Snape não se tornara menos rabugento ou exigente que antes depois deste evento. Ele ainda possuía o terrível prazer de amedrontar seu alunos. Mas agora era compreendido, e infelizmente, seus alunos não mais se deixavam abater por seus insultos.

Para desespero de Snape, os alunos de Hogwarts, por muito tempo reproduziriam entre si essa história, e com o passar do tempo a esta, teria a incrível versão em que Severus Snape, o sempre temido, mas nem sempre odiado professor de poções, teria chorado de emoção e afagado carinhosamente a primeira menina à lhe entregar a pena. A 'tal da' Hermione Granger, a maior empresária do mundo bruxo.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hermione e Ron, assim como Harry e Gina, casaram-se depois de dois anos que saíram de Hogwarts. Luna e Neville, mais tarde, encontraram o amor um no outro. Todos continuaram amigos. E muito próximos.

Hermione descobriu a maternidade, e formou uma linda família com seus sete filhos e seu carinhoso marido. Rapidamente eles descobriram que ganhariam mais se Ron ficasse em casa cuidando das crianças enquanto Hermione trabalhava para uma grande empresa bruxa.

Harry descobriu o quanto da personalidade da senhora Weasley, Gina havia herdado, mas estava feliz com sua família, e seu maior prazer tornou-se chegar em casa e ouvir reclamações da mulher quanto aos filhos bagunceiros. Harry e Gina tiveram dois filhos robustos como os gêmeos Weasleys, além da bela filha que lhes chegara primeiro como selo de um casamento feliz. Cedo de mais, Harry descobriu que seria avô. Sua primogênita apaixonara-se e casara-se antes de terminar Hogwarts. E para seu extremo desagrado, ela lhe daria netos narigudos. Mas isto é uma OUTRA historia.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hermione e Severus, estranhamente, se lembrariam um do outro para sempre, como exemplo de pessoa inteligente, perseverante e irritante.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ao final do primeiro ano pós-Segunda Guerra Bruxa, Severus Snape desposou a bela professora de transfiguração de Hogwarts. Juntos eles tiveram um lindo menino, que puxou a maioria dos traços de sua mãe, excerto o nariz que era exatamente igual ao de Snape. O belo garoto fora chamado Alvo Poth Snape. No futuro, para desgosto de seu pai, o garoto se apaixonaria e casaria com Guinever, a filha mais velha de Potter, mas isso já é parte de OUTRA história.

O garoto Alvo teria muito orgulho do nome que recebera, afinal, este fora lhe dado em homenagem àquele que de todas as maneiras lutara pela paz do mundo bruxo, abdicando da própria vida para que outros vivessem. Outros como Severus Snape, que ganhara uma segunda chance, e que retribuíra ao bruxo ancião da forma que mais o teria feito feliz: 'SENDO FELIZ'!

FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM! FIM!


End file.
